


Soothe The Savage Beast

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Kingdom Hearts Headcanon Fic Requests [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Slight Acrophobia Mention, Yaoi, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Saïx sought out the sound like a missile, ready to spend time with the man making the beautiful music.
Relationships: Demyx/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts Headcanon Fic Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662805
Kudos: 5





	Soothe The Savage Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Punkocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkocalypse/gifts).



> Hey guys, it’s me again! Just thought I ought to say, if you want vague updates and to talk to me more, I have Twitter and Tumblr, too! Twitter is Sunshinecackle, and Tumblr is Writteninsunshine! I also have a writing Discord that is currently pretty dead. xD I can PM it to people who want it on FFN, for everyone else, it’s here: https://discord.gg/FyaWw25
> 
> Another piece for my husband is ready for the light of day! I hope you guys enjoy it, because I know I will. It’s based on another headcanon that Saïx likes to listen to Demyx play his sitar. This one is my 600th fanfic on ffn! I’m excited! Enjoy!

Sitting on the edge of a ledge outside of the veritable castle they lived in, Demyx plucked a tune he had never heard from his sitar. The light from Kingdom Hearts shone off his hair with an eerie purple and white light, and he hummed aloud, occasionally adding lyrics to it that he’d never once spoken. A portal opened up behind him, and he heard footsteps against the white roof. He didn’t dare look up, but he knew the man behind him was swaying slightly to the tune.

“You are doing well,” Saïx told him softly, coming to sit beside him and giving his sitar enough space so as not to disturb it. Demyx nearly purred as he continued to play, looking over at the other with those pretty teal eyes.

“Thanks,” He began, “I like to come up here to play in peace. It’s nice, the wind feels good and I like to watch Kingdom Hearts.”

“As do I,” Saïx replied, smiling softly as he listened, leaning a little closer. Demyx adjusted so that his sitar crossed Saïx’s chest, resting his temple on the other’s shoulder as he played. Saïx seemed happy to sit and listen, relaxed and calm as he wrapped an arm around the other Nobody’s shoulders, holding him close. “Your playing is superb.”

Even if there were people that got upset with him sometimes, Saïx didn’t see a point in taking away something so beautiful that was a constant in Demyx’s presence. It always felt better to listen to him play, and maybe that was why he’d followed the tune to this precipice to enjoy it under the light of Kingdom Hearts. Everything in Demyx’s presence left him feeling calmer, his mind less hectic and filled with responsibility. Demyx held within him the key to his heart, and he loved the sensations of being near him, sharing space and listening to him play. 

Eventually, Saïx picked up the tune and was able to hum along, leaning his head against Demyx’s and not minding the feel of his hair, stiff and gelled into place. It felt good just to be with him, to rest his tired eyes and feel his body melting into a gentle, safe place, even on the precarious edge of the roof they sat on. It didn’t feel dangerous, or even like a slight concern, because if they fell it was just a quick portal and they would be in safety once more.

That was what Demyx did to him, eased his ragged soul to the point of not caring about what was going on around them. It felt good to finally find some relief, nuzzling the other sleepily as he sighed softly in contentment, eyelids fluttering softly. He was asleep before he knew it, and Demyx continued to play, making sure that Saïx didn’t fall forward into the nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another sweet thing for my husband, who deserves all the sweet Saïx fic in the world. I hope you enjoyed it, and I’d love to hear if you have anything to say about it!
> 
> Prompt: Headcanon


End file.
